vskfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Non-registered user experience
I spent an hour or so today browsing the wiki as an unregistered user to get a feel for first impressions. I use FireFox with the Stylish addon and my home router is configured to use OpenDNS as my DNS server so between the two I never see uninvited advertisements regardless of whether I am browsing as a registered user or unregistered visitor. The list After each bullet item I give the link to a page demonstrating the issue described. # QUERY On preload edit pages the EditIntro is lost once the user previews the article. Would like those instruction to be preserved. .. Query made at: w:Forum:CreateBox, Preloads and EditIntro #* DONE Edit the EditIntro's for pages that do not yet a Template:Preloads to always show the default EditIntro which includes the list of preload buttons. #* DESIGN Section edit links are sometimes green buttons (Lv2 headings) and sometimes plain blue text links (Lv3 headings). Is this by design? Virtual Skipper Wiki:Manual of Style and Compatible graphics processor units .. yes it is by design. See also: w:Forum:New_section_edit #* When editing a Lv3 section subsequent Lv3 sections are included. By design? #* The edit tools table MediaWiki:Edittools does not appear for an unregistered user #* SOLVED An unidentified down arrow link appears to the right of the Preview button. viz. ' What is this? ''It is supposed to be an arrow icon and not a down-arrow character. It is a link to the table of so-called edittools which is customizable at MediaWiki:Edittools # RichTextEditor #* RTE is great for a visitor populating a prepared but '''empty table. How does one add a new row to the table? (Tab from the last cell does not do this.) Compatible graphics processor units #* RTE table edits are made unfriendly whenever an inline style is used. Might be due to template use. Evolution of VSK #* RTE view of is not WYSIWYG - very clumsy. Especially a problem for visitor editing home page News or similar. Virtual Skipper Wiki #* RTE handling of MAGICWORDS and TEMPLATES is very clumsy looking. Maybe I'll get used to it but it seems off-putting to a newcomer. #* RTE editing home page does not reflect LH and RH columns - very non-WYSIWYG. #* RTE takes several seconds to load each time. Is there no caching of whatever? I'd be put off by this as a new visitor. Gratuitous wait times are not conducive to attracting contributors to a wiki. #* RTE editing rule 18.2 - in table with colored spans I see ;" _wysiwyg_style="background:#;"> where colored background spans should be. Definitely not WYSIWYG. Maybe due to use of . #* RTE offers no facility for colored font or background. If offered then I would like a color palette that is custom to the wiki site's color scheme to be offered up to the would-b contributor. To preserve uniformity across the wiki. See also documentaion. Example was colored font for N in Evolution of VSK #** DONE try at home page - Manual of style] ->> Manual of style] # Auto-hide of TOC seems to be counting only Lv2 headings and does not seem to be counting Lv3 headings. Example: Layline Maybe this is behavior by design. #* NO Is it possible for all TOC's to default to right alignment? i.e. without manually inserting No. See also TOC float right # DONE Add link to Skipper Wiki:Manual of Style#Disambiguation] for many places where '''Disambiguation' is used. #* DONE add to that section of MOS an intro to # Is it possible to have thumbnails expand in-place within an article? Currently if you click on a thumbnail image you are taken to a description page for the image/file. Potentially losing the focus on the article. At least see if the link can open in a new tab/window (per browser default) rather than in the same tab. #* check if it is worthwhile searching and replacing the use of Image:filename.png with File:Filename.png etc. # DONE ISAF Racing Rules of Sailing page needs a link to Rule mapping table # Test DIV class="NavPic" behavior with ShowHide code # DONE Tweak MediaWiki:Common.css to give class="Wikitable" table object more left and right padding (i.e outside the table and not inside the cells) Getting started with VSK5 # NO MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar - LH navbar does not show the widgets below. Can they be made visible by default? No. See also: Gadgets ## Tips ## Shoutbox ## Top referrers ## Help needed # Any article: Link to a new wiki is over at right next to green in button for non-reg user but is directly above this page link for registered users. Prefer the far right location. As registered user I often click create new wiki when meaning to click edit this page. ; Issues for registered users # Community widget needlessly displays the current user's avatar as well as links to their user page and talk page. Much more useful would be links to: ## Forum:Help_desk ## Forum:Watercooler ## Project:Community Portal ## # Link suggest popup is not appearing below the insert point cursor. (Affects registered user as well.) najevi 07:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) TOC float right Adding this to floats the TOC to the right and affords a 1em margin on the left. table#toc { float:right; margin-left:1em; } Vertical placement on page is the same as default (i.e. after any introduction paragraphs) therefore to push this TOC to the upper right (beside the introduction paragraphs) would still require each page to be edited and insert the magic word __ TOC __ . Since this is the case it is really better to use ahead of any introductory paragraphs. najevi 12:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Gadgets There are a few widgets I'd like for unregistered visitors to see by default. Is there some MediaWiki message for configuring this? I have searched http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllMessages but no clues. nope its hardcoded into the skin its even a pain for us to change actually sorry to learn that. ty though najevi 15:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC)